


Along Hidden Paths

by Leticheecopae



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Anal Fingering, Flirting, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rimming, Size Difference, inability to lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leticheecopae/pseuds/Leticheecopae
Summary: Neito still doesn't understand why he has to be the ring bearer, or why they had to get the elves involved. The blonde one is such a pain in the ass and the other...well. He hasn't been able to keep his eyes off Hitoshi since they first met on that damn trellis. He's a distraction, and that can't be good for an epic quest, can it?
Relationships: Monoma Neito/Shinsou Hitoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 124





	Along Hidden Paths

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested based on a drabble I did a while back. 
> 
> [You can read it here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684540/chapters/49129799)'
> 
> You don't have to read the drabble to get what's happening here, as they aren't necessarily connected, though a similar meeting would have happened. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> As always, if I missed anything big, please let me know!

Horses are annoying beyond words. They are too big, for one, with saddlebags that reach well over Neito's head, making it hard to get anything out of them without making noise. Secondly, they are skittish as hell. And the third is that for some reason, they like the damn elves more than anyone else — even the bratty one with the big mouth. 

"Come on, stop that," Neito hisses as one of the Elve's horses keeps taking side-steps away from him. "I just want an apple, damn it. You don't have to wake up the whole camp." He's up on his toes, the balls of his furry feet pushing deep into the soft soil of the forest. They're only a few days out of Lothlórien, the elves guiding them along roads that only they can see. To Neito, it's all just a bunch of trees blotting out the sun above.

Still, light somehow manages to get down to the forest floor, allowing him to see while the rest of the group is asleep. At least the light is enough for his eyes, though not for the humans. Deku and Iida seem to have an issue once it gets dark if they do not pull out lanterns. They put those out a while ago, falling asleep in bedrolls provided by the elves. 

"Gotcha," he whispers as he finally manages to pull an apple from the pack. It's enormous, and in the dim light, it glows like a garnet; black where the light can't touch and a deep, ripe red around the edges.

"Wanting a midnight snack?"

Neito jumps, the apple flying up into the air. He grabs for it, wanting to make sure it doesn't fall to the ground. It is snatched before he can reach it. A pale hand holds it at about head height, long fingers wrapped around it. Neito finds it twice as tantalizing as before.

"I didn't mean to scare you, Master Monoma." 

Neito glares up at the elf that seemingly materialized from the woods. Who knows, maybe he had. He and the Katsuki bastard seem good at that, though the dwarf never seems startled by it. Eijirou is always just delighted to see them and seems absolutely determined to make the blonde elf smile. Neito couldn't care less about their antics. As long as they can keep him alive all the way to Mordor, then he'll put up with just about anything.

"What do you want, Hitoshi," he grumbles, blushing slightly. He tells himself it's because he got caught.

"I thought I heard some little creature getting into our food stores," Hitoshi replies as he holds the apple out. 

"Ha ha, are you sure you weren't Lady Midnight's clown?" Neito snatches the apple from him before taking a deep bite out of it, eyes refusing to look away from Hitoshi's; they glimmer in the faint beams of moonlight that makes their way between the leaves.

"Why, do you find me funny?"

Neito scowls, though it's hard to do with one of the crispest, most delicious apples he's even had sitting on his tongue.

"It seems I have offended you." Hitoshi continues to smile at him, a slight one that doesn't look like it should reach his eyes, yet they twinkle.

"Being called a 'furry beast' isn't the nicest thing I've been called," Neito replies before biting back into the apple.

"I apologize. I promise it was only in jest."

"Sure." Neito turns from him and starts to walk past the horses.

"Where are you going?" 

"Away," Neito calls back as he heads into the trees. He doesn't plan on going far, but he would like to eat in peace, and he can't do that with this beautiful, tall bastard near him. Something curls through his spine after he answers, sinking into his limbs, stilling them for only a second before he keeps moving with a mild jerk. He whirls about, heart in his throat as he finds Hitoshi not far behind him.

"What did you do?" he hisses. 

"Why would you think I did anything?" He's smiling still.

"Because I just felt like someone walked over my grave, that's why. And the only one still out here is you." Neito blinks in surprise. He hadn't meant to tell him all that, he just meant to accuse him of doing some magical bullshit.

"Have you felt like people are walking over your grave often?" 

Neito shudders at the question, though his voice answers for him. "Yes." 

Hitoshi's smile falters. "I see."

"So, you have done something to me." 

"Just a small something, I promise."

"It's still a something, and I would like to know what that something is," he snaps, doing his best to keep from yelling.

"Simple," Shinsou says as he walks past him and into the woods, away from the sleeping camp, "I've just made it so you cannot lie to me."

Neito's mouth drops open; then he clamps it shut. 

"You really are a bastard," he snarls at him.

"One you've been staring at during our rides."

Neito falters as he stares after Hitoshi. 

"Would you like me to show you some more of the forest?"

"Will you leave me alone after?" He doesn't know if answering a question with a question counts, but seeing as the 'yes' sitting on the back of his tongue is stilled, he thinks it very well might.

Hitoshi's eyes grow slightly wider, the corner of his mouth twitches. 

"Clever, Hobbit," he says, his smile sharp.

"And here I thought elven magic would be hard to buffer," he huffs as he strolls past him in the direction he had been heading. He pauses a few steps away, turning to look at Hitoshi. "Well, come on then. You said you'd show me more of the forest."

Shinsou takes a startlingly fast step towards him, blurring in the moonlight. Neito's breath catches as he stands before him, bent at the waist to put himself almost at eye level. He isn't terribly close, but it's enough that Neito can smell the strange, earthy spice that clings to him.

"Then stay close, Master Monoma." He smirks at him before stepping away on long legs.

"Bastard," Neito bites as he hurries to keep up, taking bites of apple when he can, but no longer able to savor them. 

"Hitoshi," he calls after they've been walking for a short time. "Slow down. I know you know what you're doing!"

"And what's that?"

"Being a git is what," Neito calls. 

Dark, curling laughter fills his ears. It caresses his spine down to the base of his toes, making the hair stand on end as he missteps and staggers. He only looks down for a moment, but when he raises his eyes, Hitoshi is nowhere to be seen.

"Hitoshi," he hisses. "Where are you, you bastard."

" _This way,_ " he hears more in his head than in his ears, and the crawling sensation continues. The compulsion to follow tugs him by the very strings in his heart, taking his breath away and making his blood sing. It's different than when the ring whispers to him; seductive but also giving him a choice, or at least that's how it feels. If he didn't want to, he somehow knows that he could turn around, and Hitoshi would take him back. Hitoshi is simply making a request; the ring does nothing but demand.

With a shaking breath, Neito follows the whispers into the woods. They guide him through, with Hitoshi's silhouette appearing now and again through the trees. 

"Where are you taking me?" Neito murmurs, afraid to speak any louder. The trees around him are dark. He swears he can hear the forest murmur back with the sighs of sleeping beasts.

“ _A special place.”_

"Better be."

Laughter trickles through the trees, leaving his neck and ears warm. How can a sound be so enticing? 

"Through here." The words are clearly outside his ears this time, and Neito finds Hitoshi looking at him through a break in a wall of thorny shrubs. 

"Are you mad, we'll be torn to pieces."

"Come." The word drips with promise, and Neito finds himself unable to say no. He steps forward, and where he expects the braches to reach for him, they shy away, allowing him through as he walks in Hitoshi's wake.

They break through the shrubs, Hitoshi taking a step to the side, and Neito pauses in disbelief. Silver-white stone cups a pool of shimmering water, a natural basin surrounded by lush grass. From one side of the pond, a stream enters, and from another, it escapes; both are barely wider than Neito's foot is long, and hidden by tunnels of thick grass.

"What is this place?" he asks as he steps forward. The moon streams in easily here, the pool creating a small glade where moonlight can slip between the leaves.

"I told you," Hitoshi says as he steps up next to him. "Someplace special." 

Neito looks up and finds Hitoshi's eyes drinking in the scene before them. They glitter with the moonlight, and while he is smiling, the twinkle is no longer humorous, but sad.

"What's wrong?" 

"Hm?" Hitoshi seems startled by the question. 

"What, you're allowed to ask me questions, but I'm not allowed to ask you? That hardly seems fair."

Hitoshi cocks his head slightly. "True," he says after a moment. "I'll make you a deal then. For as long as I make you tell the truth, I will too."

"And how do I know I can trust you to do that?"

Hitoshi gives him a sharp look. "I give you my word. Unlike men, elves do not go back on their word."

Neito stares right back, refusing to drop Hitoshi's gaze — at least until he blinks. In that split second, Hitshoi disappears. 

"Now where—" he starts, only to find the elf down by the water, sitting in the sprawl of thick grass that surrounds it. "Would you stop doing that?" he hisses as he plods over to him. He stays standing, feet enjoying the decadent softness of the grass beneath.

"No." Shinsou looks up at him with a smirk.

"You really are a bastard."

"In the sense of my parents being unmarried, no. In the sense of being as you say 'a right git', then yes."

"Oh no, he has a sense of humor," Neito groans. Hitoshi laughs, and it differs from before. It is lighter, actual mirth soaking through it, though Neito's reaction is the same; heat seeping into his cheeks as he tries not to stare at the other's face. He decides to sit before he makes a fool of himself, or at least his cock does.

"So, why did you bring me here?"

"Because I wanted to spend time with you."

That...is not what he expects. Really, he's not sure what he expects, but being told that the elf wants to spend time with him is not it. He lets the words sit in the air as he shoves what's left of the apple into his mouth, doing his best to fill his mouth and give him time to come up with an answer.

"You've wanted to spend time with me as well, right?"

"'Eah," he says around the large bite. Apparently, bad manners don't stop Hitoshi's magic from working. Heat burns over the back of Neito's neck.

"Do you find me attractive?" Shinsou asks, his voice filled with a teasing tone.

"I'd have to be blind not to find you attractive. Though your personality could use some work."

"Really?"

"No." Gods damn him! He takes the last bite of the apple.

"Hmmm," he hums. "I feel similarly about you."

Neito chokes. Raucous coughs escape his throat as the bit of apple tries its best to stay logged in his windpipe. 

"Neito?" Hitoshi asks as he smacks at his back.

"You can't just," he hacks out a chunk, "Say that."

"And why not? I thought you preferred me being straight forward." He shifts, moving as fluidly as the moonlight. He cups his hands and dips them into the pool, bringing them out to offer to Monoma. He tries to wave them away.

"I'll get soaked like that," he wheezes as he goes to sit up. Hitoshi's response is to pause; the water held fast in his hands. Neito watches as he glances down at the pond, then to him, before tipping it into his own mouth.

Neito expects him to swallow, then maybe help him up so he can scoop the water up himself, but instead, Hitoshi leans forward.

"What are you—" Neito starts.

“ _Drink._ ” The word reverberates through his mind as Hitoshi leans in, his mouth pushing against Neito's. It is soft, warm, and the water that spills from it and into his mouth is cool and sweet. He gulps it down, finding it is gone much too soon. 

Hitoshi pulls back as Neito takes in ragged breathes. Before he can open his mouth, Neito whispers, "More."

Hitoshi moves with the same quickness he had in the forest, seeming to flicker before he is pushing his mouth against Neito's, filling it with crisp water. When he goes to pull back, Neito cratches him by the front of his tunic. 

"More," he gasps against him. Hitoshi's mouth returns, his tongue twining with Neito's as he attempts to drink Hitoshi in, tasting traces of water while filling Hitoshi's with the sweet tang of apples. His fingers sink into Hitoshi's hair, finding it as silken as he through it would be, the tips of his ears soft and pliant beneath his thumbs. He rubs over them, kissing him as deeply as he can, trying to overcome the larger by sheer ferocity alone. 

Hitoshi groans into his mouth, allowing Neito to guide him down to the ground. The two roll in the soft grass so that Neito is sitting on Hitoshi's chest, bent over so far that he is almost laying on him as their teeth and tongues memories each other's mouths. 

"You've bewitched me," Neito groans as he nuzzles his face against Hitoshi's neck, breathing in the deep, earthy spice that reminds him of coffee. A large hand splays over his back. Despite his thick tunic, he can feel the heat from Hitoshi's palm as if there was nothing there.

"No," Hitoshi murmurs as he kisses along his jaw. "I would never do that."

"You already have you idiot," Monoma groans.

"What?"

"That first night on the trellis, one look, and I may as well have plucked out my eyes because I knew I would never see someone like you again." He watches as a frown starts to form on Hitoshi's face, and he can feel what he's about to say. "You were also the first person who's been able to give me a decent banter since my uncle lost his mind," Neito says quickly. "If I were interested in looks alone, then your queen would have had me wrapped around her finger."

"So you say."

"I still can't lie to you, can I?" 

Hitoshi opens his mouth to say something, and the mild look of bewilderment that crosses his face makes Neito grin.

"Now stop thinking, you pointy-eared git, and kiss me again."

"And what if I don't want to?"

"Then you'd be breaking our deal about being truthful."

There must be some sort of reward for making an elf blush, at least Neito thinks there should be because watching Hitoshi's cheeks turn the color of ripe berries beneath the moon is a wonder of the world. Or maybe that is the reward? He leans down to kiss one cheek, then the other, only to find Hitoshi's mouth open and waiting for his. 

He's unsure who's hands start working on the clasps first, but it doesn't take long before Hitoshi is pulling Neito's tunic over his head, exposing his chest to the chilly air of the forest. The ring is a heavy weight against his chest, despite how small it is. He feels Hitoshi's eyes draw to it, staring at the golden circle that sits over his sternum. Hitoshi reaches upward, and Neito's heart spikes. 

" _It was a ruse,_ " he thinks to himself. " _He wants the ring! He wants—_ " The thoughts die as Hitoshi's hand splays over his chest, his fingers not even brushing the ring, but instead sliding down to rest on his belly.

"For someone who eats as much as you do, you're surprisingly fit."

Monoma gives a slight glare as he sits back, pulling away from the hand. He rests his hands on his hips, showing Hitoshi his entire torso. He has a good amount of muscle for someone from the shire. His family hadn't become as wealthy as they were for no reason, after all. He had learned to wield a hoe from the time he was a child, growing wheat as gold as his hair and helping his family grind it into flour. Not that Hitoshi needed to know any of that, at least not now.

"I'm a hobbit; we have a high metabolism. Do you know why?" Neito drags his hands up his chest, ruffling the golden hair there. Hitoshi's eyes follow his fingers; they do not go back to the ring.

"Why?" 

"Because we also have incredibly high stamina." Monoma rocks his hips, his clothed cock straining as it grids over Hitoshi's belly. 

"Is that so?" Hitoshi asks as he sits up, forcing Neito into his lap. He learns that Hitoshi is as turned on as he is. He can feel the hard length of the elf's cock against his ass, and Neito gives the slightest shiver of thinking about what the other may do with it.

"Yes, though you'll have to learn for yourself."

Hitoshi kisses him again. Neito helps him remove his tunic next, exposing hairless, beautiful skin beneath. It is as smooth as marble and soft as a rabbit's tail. 

"No matter what happens on this damn quest, I can now die happy," he murmurs as his hands ghost over Hitoshi's pecs. His clothing doesn't show off his muscles nearly enough.

"We're not done yet." With surprising strength, Hitoshi lifts him with one hand under his ass, squeezing it as he rolls them. Neito lays in the grass, panting as Hitoshi's fingers make quick work of his boots and the lacing of his pants. 

"'Toshi," he gasps as the elf's mouth works against his belly, nibbling over the skin as he tugs Neitho's clothing off and tosses it away.

"You're so small," he murmurs as his hands slide up his body. Neito feels like he should take offense to that, but any idea of a complaint dissipates as deft fingers pinch at his chest.

"A-ah!" The shout surprises him, as does the pleasure. Hitoshi smiles. 

"What are you so happy about?" he groans as Hitoshi continues to roll the nubs between his fingers. 

"How could I not be happy with such a gorgeous little beast beneath me?" His fingers give a sharp twist, just enough to add a tinge of pain. 

Neito gasps then pants out, "Are all elves such teases?"

"Are all Hobbits so impatient?" Hitoshi counters. 

Neito responds by sitting up. The grass caresses his ass as he tries to pull Hitoshi's shoulders down for another kiss. The larger refuses, grinning the whole time.

"You're infuriating," Neito bites out, trying his best not to pout.

"So I've been told." He twists Neito's nipples again, making Neito jolt; his breathing picks up. He drops back onto his forearms, placing them at his sides as he pushed out his chest, exposing it fully as his shoulders pull back. Hitoshi gives a low chuckle that swirls down from Neito's ears to his groin. The damned elf continues to tease, his fingers finding flesh to torment as his eyes devour Neito. Despite how cold his irises had felt during the day, the moonlight makes the chips of lavender into warm pricks of light as they trace over him.

He's not sure which causes the most pleasure; the fingers digging into his skin or watching the eyes that skim over him.

"Are you going to just stare at me all night? Or are you g-going to do something?" Neito does his best not to let the sound stutter out of him, but it is almost impossible with the fingers exploring his hips. 

"Do you really want to hurry?" Hitoshi asks, fingers becoming gentle as they pet over the flesh he'd just been assaulting. 

"Seeing as if any of our party realizes we're missing, they'll be hunting us down in minutes, yes."

Hitoshi's hands pause and the moon cuts through his irises. He stares down at Neito, unblinking, and it is just a tad disconcerting with how his fingers slowly start to curl and push bruises into Neito's sides.

"W-what?" he gasps as he feels one of his thumbs push against the base of his ribcage.

"I was just thinking," he replies, his fingers stopping their descent into the flesh, but not releasing, "I don't think I could stand if anyone else saw you like this." His voice was quiet, roiling just beneath the quiet of the night, like a storm sitting just beyond the treeline.

Neito shuddered in his grasp before steeling himself. "Then you'd better hurry."

Hitoshi moves with a swiftness that seems almost wraith-like. Not once does Neito feel Hitoshi's hands leave him, yet he finds himself kissed breathless, legs wrapped around a strong, thin neck as a tongue that is as sinful as Sauron thrusting into his hole and spreading him wide. Neito's fingers dart between silken hair and the grass, tearing clumps from the earth and no-doubt leaving cuts across Hitoshi's scalp. He can't help it, though, not with how he seems to eat him alive. The hands around his waist are large enough to encompass him completely, holding Neito still and keeping his writhing form from escaping the tongue that insistently laps deep inside him. 

Neito has never felt something this deep before. His fingers, long though they are for a Hobbit, have never been able to skim over his inner walls so easily, drinking him down in ways that would make his sane self shudder in disgust. Here, now, beneath the moon, he doesn't care. The feeling of Hitoshi wiggling his tongue inside him is more intoxicating than any pint he's ever downed before. 

The finger that follows pushes his mind into a new realm of depravity, beyond the threshold of any drink. Neito's head lolls in the grass as the long digit gently follows the curve of his body, snaking its way inside and stirring his insides into what feels like perfection. His orgasm is a sudden slash, turning the night to day as sparks surround his vision, and the moon, made sun, smiles down upon him.

"Hitoshi!" his voice sounds loud to his ears, though the thickness in his throat makes it clear the name is nothing more than a strangled whisper. The second finger slips in as the word escapes him, spreading him open further as his mind spins around the stars. Each is a new burst of light as his insides are stroked and pampered with a soft tongue and calloused fingers. Beneath it all, there is a burn of discomfort, but it is far away in the dark, now nothing more than an afterthought that is quickly drowned out and swallowed.

"Good," he hears in his ears. The word is nothing more than a chuckle, and Neito finds that what is moving inside him is no longer a silver tongue, but three strong fingers. He would have never believed he could take so much in his life if it were not for the proof between his thighs, though there is a chance he is dreaming.

He can hear the splashing of water a moment later, a trickle of wetness between his cheeks, and then something slightly slick. The pungent smell of flowers fills his nose before it is quickly diluted with the addition of more water. 

"Tell me if it's too much," Hitoshi breathes into his ear as hands grip his limp body, one at the base of his neck, the other at the joint of the thigh to the buttocks. Neito feels the pressure as he is gripped and lifted, his body no more than a doll to the elf that pulls him close as Hitoshi sits back on his knees. Neitobarely moves his arms around Hitoshi's neck, his limbs feeling lethargic and detached in the haze of pleasure. His head rests against Hitoshi's neck as he is maneuvered, his slicked ass lining up with a gentle pressure. It does not stay gentle for long.

Whatever the floral smelling stuff is, it's slicker than grease, and Neito finds himself mouthing bites into the flesh beneath his teeth as he sinks down onto what he can only describe as a pike. It slowly splits him in two, following the path the fingers had carved and then adding to it. Neito spasms, nails digging into Hitoshi as he gasps out and feels his body debate on pushing the intruder out or merely accepting it. It finally decides on the latter, his innards welcoming their new position as he slips down to feel his thighs brush against heated skin. Neito swears he can feel the skin of his belly distend around the shaft as Hitoshi holds him close.

"Gods," Hitoshi chokes out above him. Neito barely has the mind to look up and finds the elf's eyes screwed shut as his body shudders, hips flexing slightly upward. Neito gasps, claws at him, and to his surprise, he moves down against the rod of flesh inside him.

Hitoshi lets out a sound that could almost be called pain if not for the pleasured groan that follows it.

"I'm sorry," he pants. "Forgive me."

Neito isn't sure what he is blathering about before those long, calloused fingers encircle his waist in a vice-like grip. He is held fast as Hitoshi's hips begin to move. The pace is like nothing he's ever felt. He knows that elves can move quickly, but this blurring speed that only registers as friction makes no sense. Neito knows that Hitoshi is moving in and out of him, but his brain can't keep up with his stride. It is barely able to keep up with the orgasm that follows it, sending him screaming as his nails cut into the pale flesh of the elf that refuses to slow down.

Neito's throat aches as his voice refuses to give out despite his brain having done so. Cries and screams of pleasure fill the glade as Hitoshi continues to use him, his hands pushing the swirls of his fingerprints into Neito's skin. 

"Neito," he hears gasped as the steady speed finally breaks. "Nei-to."

The first shocks of heat take Neito's voice away, his body taking in Hitoshi's cum and allowing it to spread. It's soothing in a way, slicking his insides even more as Hitoshi's cock slows. Neito can finally feel just how full he is as it comes to a stop. The warm flesh twitches, filling him with molten seed that he would bet his life could rival the heat of Mount Doom. 

"Shhh," he hears above him, and he's not sure why he's being hushed. He's fine. The wetness on his face is nothing but dew — the pain in his backside only from a day's ride. There is no reason to sooth him. 

"Such an amazing little beast, aren't you." There is no question.

"Of course," Neito replies, proud that he keeps the slur of sleep out of his voice as he feels his insides expand with a pleasant heat from the cock still settled inside him. "I'm the one with the ring, aren't I?"

He's not sure if he dreams the laugh that follows, but it is there as he falls into comfortable darkness, wrapped in warmth with the static of the stars spiraling about him. Neito slips from it once before sunrise, stirred from the feeling of soft lichen against his bare skin. He finds himself face to face with slices of pale amethyst in the starlight, the warmth of a fire flickering behind his skull.

"Sleep, my beastie," Hitoshi murmurs before pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

"Not a beastie," Neito murmurs as he snuggles against the soft skin of Hitoshi's chest. "A beast."

A deep chuckle thrums through him, sending him back towards sleep.

"Yes," Hitoshi says. "My little beast; sent to save us all."

Neito smiles as he falls back into sleep. For once, he is not hunted by an eye of fire but followed by those of loving lavender. They drown out the nightmares that try to slip into him or the hunger that attempts to wake him, instead satiating his soul and leaving him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on twitter!  
> [NSFW](https://twitter.com/leticheecopae)  
> [SFW](https://twitter.com/FluffyLeti)


End file.
